Gen's story
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: you may have heard the tales of the spirit of the pharaoh and his past, but history doesnt tell of two girls who joined Akefia in his quest to bring the Pharaoh down. rated T for violence, language, and rape. rating might go up
1. Gens side

**this is a story i came up with one day when i thought 'every yami has a past right? wel what about my yami?' well here it is, after teaming up with queen of the silent ones we made this. i own nothing! only Gen is mine. Storm belongs to queen.**

**Prologue: ancient Egypt**

a young girl at the age of six ran down the alley with a leather bag clutched tightly in her arms,her midnight hair with unusual red bangs flying in the wind behind her.

Her face was the very image of excitement and pride, she had just completed her most difficult (and self-given) thievery and had succeeded! She couldn't wait to show her father that she, Gen Okami, had stolen Akefia Touzouku's prized knife right under his nose! She was practically giggling in excitement, which she hardly ever did. Her father would be so proud! But Akefia would no doubt get her back later, but not anything serious, he wouldn't hurt his best friend too bad. Right? You couldn't really tell, he was unpredictable.

"father!" she cried, running though her front door "father! Look what I did!" she showed him the bag that contained her snatched prize. Her father looked very pleased, pride shining in his eyes. Don't get me wrong, her father and Akefia's father where very close friends, hell, Gen and Akefia became friends through them, but they were somewhat rivals, almost like siblings.

"that was very well done my daughter" he smiled, carefully taking the weapon out of the bag, he knew that the knife meant allot to my friend so he didn't want to damage it. "but I think it would be nice to go and return it before he even notices, that would prove you to be a great thief" she beamed in happiness, that would be great, but she needed to mark it somehow, as a way to prove it. She shrugged. She would mark it on her way there.

She made her way down the same alley when she felt herself being watched, she slowed and tensed, ready to take down any possible attacker, she stole a glance, behind her, it was a faulty move. A body slammed into her from the front, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. Her black eyes stared up into silver.

"give it back" Akefia hissed. his eyes flashed fire, making her shiver even though it was a warm night.

"give what back Bakura?" she asked, putting on her innocent face and using his nickname.

"don't play coy with me Gen! Give me back my knife!" he demanded. She smirked and rolled over, successfully pinning him to the ground.

"you want your knife back?" she asked, jumping off of him "then your gonna have to catch me first" she laughed as she took off running. She heard a yell and loud footfalls as he gave chase to claim his property. She laughed once more and ran farther down into the streets.

Gen was a fast runner but Akefia was slightly faster, he was just about to grab her when a loud explosion sounded behind them and hot air pushed them both to the ground, screams of the villagers sounded in the night air, fighting raged in the streets, the only thing that went through the two friends minds where, 'oh Ra the village is being attacked.

"RUN!" screamed gen as they scrambled to get out of the fires way. Soldiers flooded the streets, taking any of the people they could get their hands on. They killed the men and where openly raping the women as soon as they were dragged out of their beds, one of them was her mother. Her father pried the man off of her and punched him in the face, not noticing the soldier with a sword come up behind him until it was to late. She screamed as her fathers blood poured out onto the streets, soon joined by her mother's.

"MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed as she ran forward, but was soon stopped by a pair of hands roughly grabbing her by the waist.

"Hello there" a man hissed, lust in his eyes, gen knew what this mans intentions where, despite her age. She screamed for help as she was pinned down, thrashing as she fought him. The man suddenly went limp and sank to the ground next to her, Akefia towering over him with a bloody rock in his hands.

"Akefia!" she cried and flung her self at him, pulling him into a tight hug before he pushed her away.

"Theres no time for that! Come on! into the tunnels!" Akefia yelled, as they tried to make their way to safety, but fate had other plans. One burning beam lost all support and fell, gen noticed it about to fall on Akefia and screamed "BAKURA LOOK OUT!" and pushed him out of the way, I worked, but they were separated.

"Gen!" Akefia screamed "where are you?"

"I'm fine! Go! I'll meet up with you later! Run! Go!" she screamed back, and took off in the opposite direction, looking for the exit to the tunnels, she ran and ran till she saw a familiar opening in the ground, no one was even close to it so she assumed that Akefia was still inside. She was about to crawl in when she was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

"Look what we have here men!" a soldier sneered, she screamed and thrashed around, trying to get away, but his grip held firm. She stole a glance at the tunnel and the soldier saw it as well. He smirked.

"Hey lads! Looks like an escape route! Get me a torch!" he called

"NO!" gen screamed as she thrashed and kicked harder. She couldn't let her best friend get killed, she just couldn't. He threw her into another man who bound her hands behind her back and held her tight while the other men poured oil and gunpowder into the tunnel. By now she was on her knees weeping and begging them to stop.

The man threw a torch into the tunnels, time slowed down for her, she screamed as the flame hit the oils and the tunnels exploded, time went back to normal.

"YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed "YOU KILLED HIM!" tears where flowing freely from her eyes as the men lifted her onto the saddle and rode off into the night. She didn't fight them, she felt that she had nothing left, so she just cried and wished for death.

A faint glimmer caught her eye, a little ways off she saw a boy walking through the desert, a boy with silver eyes and white hair. She couldn't believe her eyes, was this some kind of cruel joke for the gods? No it wasn't, it was really Akefia.

"BAKURA!" she screamed out of pure joy. His head snapped up, their eyes made contact before his widened, he began to run after them. He ran with all his might, and she screamed some more to give him motivation. He faltered and fell from exhaustion and she began screaming out of fear for her friends life but the guard decided that he had had enough. with one swift blow to the head Gen fell unconscious and the soldiers carried her off further into the night.

~ten years later~

Gen finished her dance with a pose that took extreme flexibility, she had been practicing the move for months now and was glad that she finally was able to complete it without much difficulty. The court clapped, signifying that they enjoyed her dance. she silently growled, she despised everyone of them, she had hated them ever since they destroyed her village and kidnapped her all those years ago. Now the sixteen year old woman was serving the Pharaoh as a belly dancer.

She stood and bowed to the Pharaoh, he had a satisfied smirk on his face and lifted an eyebrow in a flirtatious gesture, it made her want to throw up. He had been shamelessly flirting with her ever since she had gotten there and she was getting sick of it. She was about to excuse herself when the doors burst open and a man rode in. Her breath caught in her throat, her palms began to sweat.

He was the man that had been her childhood friend, the one that had chased after her on that terrifying night, he was Akefia.

Tears stung in the back of her eyes, a smile spread across her lips, he had grown so much since she had last saw him. The raggedy street urchin had turned into a full-fledged thief.

"Bakura" the Pharaoh growled. _'so he's been using his nickname? I feel so honored'_ she thought.

"What is your business here?" he demanded. Bakura smirked, but hate and revenge burned in his eyes.

"Oh quite simple Pharaoh" he replied, sarcasm dripping off his words "have you ever heard of Kul Elna?" he asked, the pharaohs eyes widened and Bakura launched into the horrific tale of his lost village. Gens eyes swelled with tears at the memories that resurfaced.

"That night, not only did you destroy my home" Bakura continued "but you also stole something very precious to me" she gasped, did he mean her? Bakura's eyes flicked in her direction at the sound and their eyes met once again, his eyes filled with recognition, but they turned into more hate when he saw what she was wearing and guessed what they had been making her do for the past ten years. He broke the gaze and turned his attention back to the Pharaoh.

"As a gift I've brought something that you might recognize" he said, and gestured to the thing that his horse had been dragging, the Pharaohs eyes widened in horror, Gen gasped once more as they both recognized the previous pharaoh's coffin. The Pharaoh moaned in grief and Bakura laughed, the priests jumped to their feet, and got ready to attack him, they all began chanting and their millennium items glowed. Gen gasped in horror when she realized that they were going to send his soul to the shadow realm.

'I have to stop them!' she thought and charged toward the nearest bearer, and tackled him to the ground, disrupting the connection and saving her friends life.

"go Bakura!" she screamed, but he was already long gone. The priest threw her off and struck her across the face. Before the beating could continue the Pharaoh shouted

"enough!" and all heads turned to him. His eyes burned with a hate and passion that almost matched Bakura's, and all that hate was pointed towards her. "take her to my chambers" he said, and walked away.

~a few hours later~

Gen's head snapped up as the pharaoh entered, he didn't look at her but instead walked over to the balcony where he stood there in silence for five painfully long minutes.

"Why do you betray your own country?" he said in barely controlled anger "why?"

"Because I wouldn't betray my own friend" she replied coolly. He cringed in anger

"A friend?" snarled, whipping around to face her "How could you be friends with a monster like him?"

She looked him dead in the eye.

"He wouldn't be a monster if your bastard of a father didn't destroy our home!" she said.

He back-handed her full across the face, then roughly kissing her on the lips. She pushed him off and slapped him but that only made him even more mad. He pushed her onto the bed and straddled her waist and legs before kissing her roughly once more. Memories flooded back from the night that her parents died, the man who had almost taken her, it was happening again, only this time Akefia wouldnt save her. She screamed into the kiss and thrashed but his grip was too tight. She felt her top unclasp and slip off, she rolled to try and get him off of her, but he wouldn't. She fought him with all her might, which resulted in shadow magic tying her to the bed. She was hopeless now, she closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

~POV switch!~

Bakura jerked into a sitting position in cold sweat, he could have swore that he had heard a pained scream come from gen, the same kind of scream that begged him to save her just like the way she screamed on the night that the pharaoh stole her from him. He cringed in anger, that bastard pharaoh, he had her as a entertainer, no doubt trying to get her in his bed. He cursed, she was right there and he didn't do anything, while she had saved his life.

'gen' he thought 'I promise, no matter what happens, I will find a way to free you before that bastard does anything to you' he meant it, no one would touch his best friend, he just needed a way to do it. He lay down again, thinking that a good idea would come with sleep.

If only he knew, that gen was weeping on the floor of the pharaoh Atem's bed chamber, bleeding from unexpectedly being raped by the pharaoh himself.

~Gen's POV~

She had never felt such pain before, she was unprepared, leaving her defenseless when her virginity was forcefully taken from her. It hurt so much, she could barely stand, let alone walk, but she had too, she had to get away from him. The damn bastard, he stood there, smirking in triumph, just looking at him made her want to throw up her insides.

"Happy now?" she asked, finally able to stand, but was dizzy from blood loss. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the disgusting smirk on his face.

"Oh yes" he said "I'm very happy, I just brought down the great dancer gen Okami to a mere Harlem girl"

She froze in shock, she hadn't realized that once you sleep with the pharaoh, you are either one of his wives, of a lowly slut known as a Harlem girl. She pushed him away and limped as fast as she could out of his chambers, she could hear his laughter, seeing her in such a weak state. Tears sprung into her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, she refused to show any weakness, she would no longer entertain the pharaoh like this any longer, besides, tears wouldn't help her where she was going.

She limped down the hall before she found the chambers of an elite spell caster who had been her only friend ever she was dragged into this hellhole.

"Storm!" she called as she pounded on the door "STORM!" an annoyed grumble came from the other side of the door and the door was pulled open.

"What in the name of Ra do you want Gen?" she snapped "can't you see I'm in the middle of some-" her voice cut short when she saw her friend bleeding from her sexual areas and limping horribly. Her annoyance was replaced by rage.

"Who did this?" Storm asked apathetically, her eyes wide despite her tone.

"P-Pharaoh" Gen choked out.

~ later that night ~

It was near midnight, but Gen couldnt sleep, she was to busy thinking about what the Pharaoh and Storm had talked about earlier.

_~flashback~_

_Gen followed Storm down the hall ways that led to the pharaohs bedroom, no doubt to tell him off. She knew that storm told her to stay in her room but she couldnt, she wanted to see storm yell at the pharaoh, but deep inside she feared that storm might fall to the same fate she did._

_Gen followed as silently as she could, which was pretty quiet in her opinion, she had been from a village of thieves after all.. _

_storm pounded on the door and gen melted into the shadows, she hid behind the door as gen entered the room._

"S_torm, what troubles you?" she heard Atem ask. Her anger rose, he talked as nothing had happened! She heard storm growl, she calmed herself down as she impatiently waited for the long tell off scene that was to follow._

"_Gen" Gtorm growled, Gen was ejoying this so much, maybe Storm would unleash a miniture sand storm on him like the one she showed her last week. _

"O_h you mean my new concubine?" Atem asked. She silently growled, she could hear the smirk in his voice. _

"Y_ou will not touch her" Storm spat_

"O_r what? You cant do anything to me, I own you" the Pharaoh countered_

_"I-I'll do anything" storm said_

_"Oh really?" he said, surprise in his voice "then kill the thief akefia" he said. Gen gasped before she covered her mouth with her hands, hoping they hadnt heard her. Could he be serious? No, I couldnt be, she wouldnt lose her friend again, not after what happened, but what would storm say? She dreaded the answer._

"I_understand" storm replied, silent tears slipped out of Gens eyes as she turned and crept back down the hallway before storm noticed her. _

_~end flashback~_

Now she lay in a bed in Storm's chambers, thanking Ra that storm let her stay. She silently rummaged through the bag of belongings that she took from her chambers, searching until she found the knife that she had stolen from bakura at age six. She clutched it to her heart and cryed.

"Oh Akefia where are you?" she sniffed.


	2. storms side

**this part was written by queen since its from storms side. thats how its gonna be, in patterns.**

**storms side.**

Storm was messed up. That much everyone knew. Though so many wondered just how she became so distant and cold… she never told a soul.

She had a great foundation for life, a mom, a dad, two older brothers, and a younger brother.

But it was her family that turned her into this creature of hate and hurt. It was their fault that Storm no longer felt emotions besides hate, anger, and fear.

It started when she was six years old. Two years before the attack on Kul Elna. Storm was playing happily with her younger brother Nutam, who was four years old.

"Sister, look at what I found!" Nutam held up a large gold amulet.

Storm looked at it with wide eyes, "So pretty! Where'd you find that?"

"By the Nile! It's so shiny!" Nutam's eyes sparkled as brightly as the amulet.

"You're lucky. Such a find too!" Storm beamed, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Sister, I want you to have it. It would look pretty on you." Nutam said slipping it over her head.

"Thank you!" Storm pulled her brother into an embrace when a shadow cast over them.

"Storm? Can I talk to you?" An older boy around the age of 14 asked.

Storm looked up and smiled, "Sure Akuhamen."

Akuhamen was the oldest child in the family, at the age of 14, he stood tall and handsome, however… he had dark thoughts as he pulled his sister away.

Storm had no idea what was coming.

Not when her brother picked her up.

Not when her brother tossed her carelessly onto his bed.

Not when he pinned her down harshly.

Not when he began to rape her.

She screamed and begged for him to stop. Blood poured from her small body, such a young girl shouldn't have ever had to deal with that. She curled into a ball on the bed, not sure whether to cry or scream.

"If you ever tell anyone… I'll do it again." Akuhamen warned.

And Storm being the six year old she was, Believed her older brother. But this was only the beginning of her internal scars.

When she was seven, her parents became aware of Storm's magical powers. They honed it and used it to help her brothers advance in life. Her second oldest brother, Haru, was stupid enough to let it loose that he had a sorceress in his family.

The pharaoh's guards were on them instantly.

Storm walked into her house, quietly as she had done since she was six. When she stepped in a puddle of red.

Blood.

And it was leaking from Nutam's small body.

"S-Sister…" He said scratchily. "They got Haru… now they're getting mom and dad."

Storm wanted to cry, but her tears had dried up with her older brother's treason. She did feel sad and she bent down next to her brother and scanned the room.

Sure enough, Haru lay there. Dead.

Suddenly the five year old boy in Storm's arms went limp, and with him… her sadness.

Emotions failed her as she walked into the large kitchen.

"Hey look… another one." A man said grabbing Storm and lifting her up.

The seven year old panicked, and started writhing, she honestly believed she was going to be raped again.

"Well then…" The other man said, pouring pitchers of water over her mom and dad.

Red welts appeared on their bodies, and the adults screamed as their skin met boiling water.

"Tell us where the witch is! Anyone like that could be a threat to the Pharaoh!" The man holding Storm spat.

"N-no! There is no witch here!" Storm's mother screamed.

"You lie!"

Storm's mother gave her daughter a sad look and started crying. "Me… I'm the witch," Her mother said.

Storm couldn't believe her ears, what was her mother doing? If they wanted a witch… why not just take Storm and run? Did they not expect a little girl to hold such power?

The first man grabbed a sword and slashed Storm's mother's head off. The blood splattered onto Storm's face.

Still the seven year old didn't cry.

Next the father, the sword was driven through his heart. He choked and died there.

"What should we do with her?" The man holding Storm asked.

"Leave her… she's no threat to us." The first man said.

Yet they killed a five year old who was even less a threat.

"I could use her…" Suddenly the man holding Storm sounded familiar.

She screamed and summoned all power she had and let out an explosion.

Both of the attackers fell dead on the ground.

It was then that Storm realized, that the man who had grabbed her and forced her to watch her parents die.

Was Akuhamen.

And he was dead now.

When she was eight, a boy made fun of her for not having parents.

She killed him with her bare hands. She tortured him till he begged for death.

And then she heard about Kul Elna being attacked. That was the year she would remember for years to come.

~Ten Years Later~

Gen finished her dance with grace. Storm looked on apathetic, the 18 year old had grown cold. But something about Gen made her laugh again. If you counted snickering as laughter, still it was a step up.

Somehow, Storm had gotten into the Pharaoh's good graces and she now lived in the palace as an Elite Spell Caster. More powerful than Muhad, yet she stood second to him and his apprentice Mana.

That's when _he_ showed up.

Tall, tan, brown crimson eyes, red coat, and silver hair.

A spawn of Kul Elna.

She watched with interest as she heard him retell the horrors of Kul Elna. She said nothing during it. She'd have to ask Gen about it later.

Gen had come from Kul Elna right? At least that's what Storm understood.

The young witches eyes glimmered when she saw the sarcophagus of the previous Pharaoh. Now Storm was interested. The look on Atem's face was priceless.

But what shocked Storm the most, was when Gen tackled a priest and told the man to go.

Akefia was his name.

Storm had gathered from Gen that he was a childhood friend. So she probably wouldn't get to play a game with him.

Storm did love playing with people's heads. She loved the feeling of power she had over those weaker than her.

It was a trait she'd gained from feeling weak herself.

"Storm." Gen called banging on the door. "STORM!"

Storm groaned in annoyance and she whipped open the door.

"What? I'm busy…" Storm saw the blood pouring from Gen's sexual areas. Memories flooded back to Storm, making her feel weak and pathetic.

She bared her canines. "Who did this?" She asked, her tone taking its usual flat pitch.

"P-pharaoh." Gen breathed out.

That bastard! It was all his fault things went wrong! It was his fault that a great nation was gone, it was his fault that Storm had been messed up, and now it was his fault that Gen was hurt.

Storm was done playing games. "Stay in my room. You'll be safe in there, no one can enter it unless I let them."

Gen nodded and Storm walked down the hall. Gen followed behind, trying to be sneaky. Storm ignored it and slammed the door open and briskly walked into the Pharaoh's room.

"Storm? What troubles you?" He asked.

"Gen." She growled, fanglike teeth showing.

The pharaoh snickered. "Ah, you mean my new concubine."

Storm glared at him. "You won't touch her. Got it?"

The pharaoh stood and walked over to the bold Spell Caster.

"Or what? You can't hurt me. I own you!" He said in a low voice.

Storm had to admit. She couldn't hurt him. "I… I'll do anything."

Atem seemed surprised by this statement, but he nodded.

"I want you to kill the Thief Akefia."

If you listened closely you could hear a small gasp from outside the room. Storm dare not move to look in Gen's direction, in case Atem hadn't heard.

"I understand." Storm said. And she left without another word.

Though if you noticed closely, she was clutching the amulet around her neck. The one her brother had given her all those years ago.

Storm feared for Akefia.

Storm feared for Gen…


	3. storms sideAGAIN!

**i wanted to put a gens side in this part but it wouldnt fit so i put this up instead. once again this is storm's side so it was written by queen. i own nothing except Gen. i promise that a Gen's side will be the next chapter.**

**Storm's side: again!:**

Now Storm faced a new problem. She'd be another pawn of Atem's life. Used for murder, just like the guards who'd murdered all those from Kul Elna. Storm was nobody's pet to play with. And even though she was more powerful than Atem…

He gave her a place to live.

She had to at least make it look like she was trying to kill Akefia.

But how to draw him out?

Storm glanced at the restlessly sleeping form in the bed next to her.

Gen.

The perfect pawn.

Akefia looked up at the palace, determining on how exactly to get in. Suddenly on the front wall there's a girl with red hair. With her is… Gen! And the red haired girl looked like she was about to toss Gen over the side!

Akefia ran to the wall, stupidly, not realizing the trap.

Upon closer inspection… Gen wasn't hurt in anyway, in fact… it wasn't even Gen! It was just a doll.

"Oh there you are." The red head spoke down at him. "I was wondering when she'd catch your attention."

Akefia was dumbfounded, this girl knew he'd go after Gen?

Suddenly the red head was gone, a finger tapped on Akefia's shoulder and he turned around to find the red headed girl.

"Hello. Now listen carefully. I have been ordered to kill you-"

Akefia turned and tried to run but She caught his arm.

"I'm not done. I don't want to kill you, so just make it look good ok?"

"I'm not leaving without Gen." Akefia said.

"You have to leave or she'll be a concubine. Do you really want that? I'm trying to help her. I don't help people. Ever." She emphasized "ever".

Akefia nodded, he understood. He just didn't like it.

"This has to be really good, so just keep in mind that I'm not going to try and hit you with my shadows."

Hit him with shadows? What did that mean?

He got his answer when shadows snaked out from her fingertips like snakes.

Could he trust this girl with his life? Either way, he had to get away.

She whipped her right hand forward the shadows became tangible and struck fast… though slightly not fast enough. Akefia dodged simply and tried running away.

The girl jumped high into the air and landed in front of him.

She really wasn't going to make it look easy.

With her other shadow strung hand she bound him with the darkness like ropes. Yet it was loose enough for him to slip out of. So he burst from it and grabbed the black mass, pulling it, the girl was tugged and left behind him.

He ran, but the girl was back on her feet, flying at him! The shadow strings floating behind her as she gained on him.

She let out an angry battle cry, sending both her hands forward and striking his red cloak, just enough to place small tears in the fabric.

He tumbled forward and the redhead passed him only to turn and stand in front of him.

The shadows had dissipated, and the girl was walking with a limp.

Had he really hurt her that bad? He didn't mean to.

She winced every time she applied pressure on her left foot. A jolt of pain went up her spine as she stepped on her hurt foot wrong, and she fell to the ground.

Akefia took this moment to escape.

Storm's ankle killed her so bad she couldn't move. Suddenly someone's arm was on her's, pulling her up.

"G-Gen?" Storm said looking at the girl.

Gen said nothing, instead she helped Storm back to her chambers.

Akefia couldn't be sure that the red head would in fact help Gen as she claimed. She seemed like she was telling the truth, but something about the girl screamed "loner". Yet it intrigued him. He hoped to see more of this girl, she had promise.

But if he just walked over to the castle… he could be caught, and then there's no way Gen would be safe. No matter what the red haired girl did.

He would protect Gen, he would return the favor.

Even as he thought this, his mind wandered back to the red haired girl.

What was her name again?

She hadn't said… so how was he supposed to find a way to talk to her… without having to be chased away?

Storm sat on her bed, trying furiously to mend her ankle.

"Why?" Gen asked quietly.

"Why what Gen?" Storm snapped, she was frustrated that it was taking so long to heal her ankle.

"Why were you trying to kill him?" Gen snapped back.

Storm's glaring look didn't change. "I wasn't trying to kill him. I refuse to be used for the pharaoh's amusement."

"But you said…" Gen slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Relax. I knew you were there. My magic is strongest in the dark, hiding in the shadows… MY element… not a very smart idea." Storm said, growling at her ankle. "And if you followed me for the reason I think you followed me for… don't waste your time worrying about my virginity."

"Why not? You're my friend right? I have a right to worry about you."

Storm sighed and flexed her ankle, making sure she'd healed it properly. "Because it's already gone." Storm's voice was tinged with pain. "It was taken a long time ago… and I don't have _friends_. I have people I like… and people I don't. You just happen to fall under the category of 'Like'."

Gen pretended not to notice the hurt that Storm had suddenly shown. Still it worried her.

"Reading minds isn't hard Thief Girl…" Storm smirked, but then it faded. "Fielding your questions isn't something I feel like doing right now." And Storm rolled onto her side on her bed, silently.

Storm had to open up to someone. And when she did… Gen would be waiting there, Storm knew that. She just didn't like the thought of going into detail with her past. Storm wasn't one for sharing her thoughts.

"Don't you have to go to a court thing?" Gen asked stiffly.

Storm looked at her. "Yes. I suppose I do." And Storm actually transported herself out of the room, leaving a shadowy smoke behind her.

Gen stood and followed on foot, no doubt she'd be wanted there. It was like some sort of unspoken wish with Atem. And who was she to deny the Pharaoh? She smirked at the thought.

storm only had to be present, she didn't have to say anything. Though she almost did when Gen showed up. Thinking it best not to speak, she followed Gen with her eyes until this "friend" took a place standing next to Storm.

That's when a man walked into the room.

Dark red hair, mud brown eyes, he carried himself tall and with a straight face.

Storm wasn't paying attention to the man until he spoke up.

"Storm? Is that you?" He cried.

Storm recognized the voice and fear flashed through her heart. Slowly she looked at him, her face deadpan, but her eyes glistened with the fear she hadn't voiced.

"Storm do you know this person?" Atem asked, snapping Storm back from her thoughts.

"Y-yes… but how are you even here? You're supposed to be dead." Storm said her voice showing no signs of discomfort.

"Isn't it great? I wasn't hurt in the… accident." The word accident was met with his eyes narrowing and a cold smile rising to his lips.

"Introduce me Storm. Who is this person?" Atem demanded.

Storm was clutching the amulet around her neck tightly, Gen stood next to her looking at her with worry.

Storm swallowed and she gripped the amulet tighter.

"This is… my brother… Akuhamen."


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! sorry it took so long! but here it is! i own nothing! only gen is mine!**

**Gen's side**

_'so storm has a brother?' _gen thought _'I had no idea! Why didn't she tell me?' _then her mood fell _'oh yeah, because I'm not her friend, just someone she 'likes' _she thought bitterly. The words that Storm uttered where like a knife to the heart, they where painful, VERY painful, it had taken all her strength not to cry and scream at her. But she knew storms past wasn't a good one, so she kept it secret, but Gen wanted to know why she couldn't trust her enough too tell her. Was it really that bad? Answer: probably yes. But maybe this man would give her a clue to it, she'd have to ask him later.

"Well then, I'm sure that you would like to get acquainted once again, Storm! show him around" Atem said. Fear flashed in Storms eyes, Gen barely saw it, but knew it was there.

"Yes milord" Storm said, the man smiled warmly but a malicious glint was in his eyes. It made Gen shiver as he followed storm out of the room along with everyone else, Gen was about to follow when a cold hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hello there Gen" Atem said. Gen growled and thrashed out of his grip. Making him laugh.

"Oh feisty now are we?" he laughed seductively, most girls would be squealing and begging him to bed them by now, but not her.

"Leave me alone you rapist!" she growled, and ran out of the room into the hallway. And to her chambers, on the way there she pondered the man she saw, something was off about him, but couldn't figure out what. she thought about the way storms eyes held fear when she saw him and the way he smiled, that smile reminded her of they way the atem look at her and before he- wait, that was it! _'oh no!' _she thought as she ran to storms chambers. Hoping that she was O.K. Friend or not, she would help her, whether or not she liked it.

She got to the door and listened, the conversation that followed scared her to no end:

"What are you doing here?" Storm said

"Why? I cant visit my own sister?" the man asked in a mocking tone, what was his name again? She didn't remember.

"You and I both know damn well that that's not the reason your here!" she snapped. He let out a laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Let go of me!" Storm yelled, snapping gen back to reality.

"Say, who was that beautiful girl standing next to you in court? The one with eyes of black?" he asked, and Gen knew that he was talking about her. "she seemed like a really close friend of yours and really protective of you. You told her didn't you?" Gen gasped, what was he talking about? Tell her what? Storm growled again.

"you will not speak of Gen that way! I haven't told her anything!" she snapped.

The man laughed again, "something tells me that you have told 'Gen' plenty, and remember what I said I would do if you told anyone?" he asked.

That was enough to spring her into action, she threw open the door to find the man straddling storm against the wall and...**KISSING HER**! OK, **now **Gen was pissed, she let out an angry battle scream and attacked him, sending them both onto the floor. He yelped before he punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Pain jolted through her body, causing her to scream in pain. He would have continued if storm hadn't used her shadow magic to knock him off of her and pin him to the wall. By then the pharaoh's guards came running in along with the pharaoh, his eyes widened as he observed the damage.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed

"They attacked me my pharaoh! The witch and Harlem girl attacked me!" storms brother cried. Atem's eyes locked on gen and narrowed _'uh oh' G_en thought


	5. Chapter 5

**neva: once again here it is! this wonderful peice of masterpiece was written by the lovley _Queen of the silent ones _staring our awesome yamis!**

**gen: really aibou? that so cliche'**

**neva: your so mean!**

**gen: my aibou doesnt own yugioh or storm!**

**neva: do i look that rich and awesome to you?**

**gen: ~facepalm~**

**storms side:**

Storm could feel him gazing through her. Her brother, the one who had raped her when she was five, hadn't died from her power blast all those years ago. Fear pinged in her heart, and she hoped no one noticed.

"Well then, I'm sure that you would like to get acquainted once again, Storm, show him around." Atem practically commanded. Fear hit her harder, from the corner of Storm's eye, she saw Gen notice her fear. Storm was now vulnerable, and she hated that feeling, it was the feeling her brother had given her.

"Yes Milord…" Storm said in response to Atem. Her brother's face looked warm and happy, but in his eyes was a glint of something more malevolent. She reluctantly led her brother off into the palace, knowing her guard needed to be on at all times.

As soon as they were out of ear shot and eye shot, Storm whipped around to face her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, Akuhamen chuckled lightly, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? I can't visit my own sister?" His tone was mocking her, teasing her and bringing her back to that day. Reminding her just how terrified of him she was.

"You and I both know damn well that that's not the reason your here!" she snapped. Akuhamen let out a chuckle and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Let go of me!" Storm shouted, fear just tingeing her voice.

"Say, who was that beautiful girl standing next to you in court? The one with eyes of black?" Akuhamen asked, trailing his other hand down to her thigh. Storm shuddered, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "she seemed like a really close friend of yours and really protective of you. You told her didn't you?" He said, his voice half accusing and half teasing.

Storm was struck with more fear. She hadn't told anyone, she was afraid he'd come back and hurt her again, even after she thought he was dead. "You will not speak of Gen that way! I haven't told her anything!" she snapped, sounding unsure of herself.

Akuhamen laughed, noticing the fright in her eyes. She really wasn't any better than that child he'd raped all those years back. "Something tells me that you have told 'Gen' plenty, and remember what I said I would do if you told anyone?" he asked. Storm's back hit the wall, he'd been pushing her all this time without her knowing. She was trapped, and that scared her. He pressed himself against her and attached their lips, kissing her furiously.

Storm pushed against him, but it was in vain. Suddenly a cry was heard and Akuhamen was forced away from Storm.

Gen.

Gen had come to Storm's rescue, Storm had never been so grateful to anyone in her life. Suddenly Gen cried out in pain, Akuhamen had kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. Thinking quickly, Storm used her magic to pin her brother to the wall. Hearing him grunt in discomfort. The Pharaoh and a few guards ran into the room. Startling the already shaken Spell Caster.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem bellowed.

Akuhamen spoke up almost instantly. "They attacked me my pharaoh! The witch and Harlem girl attacked me!"

Storm's eyes darted from Akuhamen to Atem. She was unsure of what to do. Atem looked like he was thinking something either perverse or spiteful, probably both.

"Then they'll have to be punished." Atem sighed, frowning when it was obvious he wanted to grin. "Gen. You will be brought to my chambers immediately."

Gen's eyes widened in horror. Storm growled, she wasn't about to let it happen again, she stood in front of Gen protectively.

"No, don't take Gen. If anyone's going there…" Storm swallowed, and instinctively reached for the amulet around her neck. "I'll go."

Gen's eyes were wider in shock. "Storm don't-"

"Quiet Gen, I'm not letting him do that to you. Not if I can help it." Storm growled in a low voice.

Akuhamen looked on with interest, Storm was protective of Gen. He could use this.

Atem looked at Storm with disgust. "You know what? Forget it. The both of you will just have to be locked in your room for two days."

Storm sighed in relief, she was glad that neither her or Gen were going to be the Pharaoh's sick way of getting off.

"Come Akuhamen," The pharaoh commanded. "We'll get you a room."

Akuhamen nodded and waited for the Pharaoh to leave the room before passing the two girls. He slipped one arm behind Storm, brushing her ass before leaving. Storm tensed but stood tall until her brother had left. The Spell Caster crumpled to the ground, her breath hitching.

"S-Storm?" Gen said. "What was that anyway? Why was he-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Storm shouted, she wanted so bad to cry, but her tears had dried up all those years ago. Gen jumped, feeling hurt by Storm's words. But she wouldn't be deterred by them.

"Storm, please, I want to help you." Gen crouched next to Storm placing one hand on Storm's back.

"I-I thought he… I thought he was dead. I thought I was rid of him." Storm whispered.

"Storm," Gen said. "I want to help you, like you help me, but I can't do that if you won't let me."

Storm gazed at Gen square in the eyes, debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell Gen. Suddenly, Gen wrapped her arms around Storm in an awkward hug. Storm's eyes grew wide, she hadn't experienced such tender care in a long time. Surprisingly, Storm didn't pull away from it.

"You're not the only one with an awful past, you don't have to tell me everything, just let me help you." Gen sounded close to tears, "You're my friend, please let me help you."

Storm trembled almost unnoticeably in Gen's embrace, no one had ever cared enough for her, this was completely new to Storm. The Spell Caster screamed in inner agony, she wanted so bad to cry, Storm wanted to cry. Gen winced at the sudden outburst but held fast to Storm's wobbly figure.

Composing herself Storm sat back and clutched the amulet tightly, nodding slowly at Gen.

"He's going to do it again if I tell you." Storm said breathily, her terror was now present in her voice and eyes. "He'd do it again, without hesitation. He told me so."

Gen had never seen Storm so completely terrified of anything, it showed just how lost Storm actually was in this world.

"I won't let him hurt you." Gen spoke up nervously, she hoped she could keep that promise.

Storm looked at Gen like a surprised child. The kind of look a child would give you after seeing how wide a crocodile can open its mouth. That same awestruck look had taken over Storm's features and gave her an all new look.

"W-when I was s-six…" Storm was already choking, "He… my brother, Akuhamen… He…" Storm was having trouble saying it, she couldn't find her composure or her strength to say the words, she wanted to tell someone. But the mere thought of her brother repeating his act against her, made her clam up. "DAMMIT!" Storm pounded a fist against the ground making Gen jump. "I-I can't! He'll do it again! I'm so scared that he'll…"

Whatever it was, Gen could see that it tore Storm apart. "He won't hurt you, he can't unless he knows you told right? How is he going to know?"

Storm hung her head, just staring at the ground in silence. Her grip on her amulet tightened and she shakily took a breath.

"When I was six… Akuhamen… _raped_ _me._" Storm said in a quiet whisper.

Gen looked petrified, frozen in complete terror. "B-but he's your brother…"

Storm nodded, unable to say more. Gen wrapped her arms around Storm… **and cried for her.**

"Ra, I'm sorry Storm." Gen said, tears hitting Storm's shoulder. Storm trembled once more, breath hitching, but no tears falling. Storm still couldn't cry. Just another thing her brother had taken from her.

Little did either know, Akuhamen had been listening to the conversation the whole time. He walked off smirking to himself. Storm was still so afraid of him it was funny to him. And now she'd told someone.

She'd have to pay.

~Storm's Side~

Akefia did see the man walk into the palace, the red haired man that resembled the girl he'd met the other day. This man was different however, he gave Akefia the feeling that he held evil thoughts. While the girl had only radiated a lost and caged feeling.

So, Akefia followed the man into the palace, hiding expertly out of sight. Turning corners and slipping into a room deep within the palace.

He heard people coming, so he hid inside a cabinet that held clothes. He also heard the conversation Gen heard, but he did nothing but watch through a crack. When the man attacked Gen, he almost attacked the man. But the Red haired girl stopped the man, and the palace guards along with Atem himself burst into the room.

The red haired girl protected Gen by trying to sacrifice herself in Gen's place. So this girl had been telling him the truth. Before he realized it, the red haired girl was confessing something awful to Gen. Even Akefia, who had done some unforgivable things in his life, couldn't believe what the red haired girl was saying.

"G-Gen?" Storm said quietly.

"What is it?" Gen asked in turn.

"You're friend is hiding in the cabinet." Storm said.

Gen looked shocked and stood, walking over to the cabinet and opening the doors.

"Busted." Gen said with a smirk.

Akefia looked at gen with wide eyes

"damn" he muttered


	6. Chapter 6

**another chapeter at last! this part was written by me! i dont own yugioh! only gen is mine! now on with the fic!**

**Gens side:**

"Gen?" Storm said "Your friend is in the closet. Gen couldn't believe what she said, it was Akefia she just knew it! She got up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly shocked Akefia.

"Busted" she smirked

"Damn" Akefia scowled.

Gen stood there smirking at the slightly scowling Akefia. She knew that he didn't like to be caught when he didn't want to be, but that just made it funnier when storm did.

Her smirk turned into a small smile.

Her small smile turned bigger.

And bigger still.

She could barely hold it in any longer.

She burst out laughing and pulled him into a tight hug, yanking him out of the closet in the process and swinging him around a little.

"I missed you so much Akefia!" she cried "where the hell have you been?" tears where streaming down her face, Akefia couldn't tell if they were from joy or sadness, probably both. Akefia held her back. He was happy to see her again, all previous anger of being found melted with gens tears. Forgetting the other girl in the room he looked at Gen.

"Where's my knife?" he asked playfully. She grinned and let go of him long enough for her to walk over to the bed that she had been sleeping in for the past few days and retrieve a bag from under her pillow.

"I thought you'd ask that" she smiled as she pulled out the familiar gold handle to the blade and twirled it in her hand before handing to him. He took it with utmost care, he was surprised to actually be able to see his refection in the metal, and he knew she took care of it but didn't expect it to be at this extent.

"She polishes that thing three times a day you know" Storm said, reminding everyone that she was in the room. Gen blushed but smiled, he smirked.

"Did you now? I feel so loved" he said with sarcasm and handed her the knife back; she looked at him in surprise. Gen opened her mouth to reply with a witty comeback when feet came down the hall, soon a palace guards was banging on the door.

"Open up in the name of the Pharaoh!" he cried. Gens eyes widened in fear.

"Hide!" she whisper-yelled and shoved him back in the closet, covering him with clothes and shutting it. Akefia straitened himself and peeked out the door, what he saw made his blood boil. The man who attempted to molest the girl named Storm came in with three palace guards, Akefia didn't like the perverse way he was looking at the girls.

"What do you want here?" Gen spat with a look that could kill. The man chuckled, and stared at her like he's was undressing her with his eyes.

"You, my dear girl" he said, grabbing her chin "are my entertainment tonight" he licked his lips as her eyes widened in terror "take her to my chambers" he commanded. They nodded and grabbed her by the arms, she screamed and kicked, begging them to let her go as they dragged her out, Akefia wanted nothing more than to jump out and kill them, but then he would blow his cover and then what? Storm tried to follow them when the man she feared so much stopped her.

"Now now little sister" he sneered "you told her our little secret, and I keep my promises, besides, she's just doing her job as a Harlem girl" Her eyes widened, in both surprise and hate for the vile creature that dared to lay a hand on the poor girl.

"You bastard!" She snarled. He laughed and groped her ass, making her yelp and slap him across the face. His sneer turned into a full out scowl.

"Oh don't worry, there's more." he said as two guards came running in.

"Witch Storm! By order of the pharaoh you are under arrest for suspected treason!" They said.

**Gen's POV:**

the guards left her in that horrible mans room, she had never been more scared in her life, not even when Atem decided to have some 'fun' with her. This man was the one who even Storm was afraid of, the man who had hurt her without hesitation just for getting in his way, she was so scared...

The doors came open and the man walked in with a horrible and perverted smirk on his face. He towered over her, making her shirk back. _'Oh Ra this is bad, what am I gonna do?' _she thought as he slinked closer to her.

"What do you want from me?" she said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, which of course he could hear it loud and clear. He laughed, making her shiver. She was trembling like a rattlesnake's tail when bothered, Storm's bother relished in her fear of him, he enjoyed seeing women in a weak state, it made him feel powerful and mighty.

"Like I said, my little desert flower" he said, forcefully pulling her to him "you're my entertainment tonight, then the Pharaoh can have you" her eyes widened in horror and she tried to get away, thrashing in his arms that held firm around her waist. He smirked with a malicious glint in his eye as he pushed her against the wall and latched onto her neck and began nibbling and sucking the skin while she screamed.

"Help! Someone Help me!" she cried.

"Ha! No one wants to save you... Atem approves of me using what I want, and my dear sister is being hauled off for treason!" He laughed at the pitiful attempts at getting out of his grasp, his smirk only heightening Gen's fear. Gen couldn't believe her ears, Storm? Arrested for treason? That was almost impossible! She didn't want to believe it, but deep in her heart she knew it was true, otherwise Storm would have rescued her by now. He bit down hard on her neck, a pained scream rose in her throat but she bit it back, refusing to let it come out, Akuhamen was not pleased with this. He detached himself from her neck, leaving a dark purple bruise behind and shoved his tongue down her throat; she thrashed and tried to push him off, which resulted in a stinging face where he slapped her.

She couldn't take it anymore; she let out sobs and screams that begged him to stop. He grinned and continued his ministrations while she sobbed and wished for death.

**so do you like it? hate it? love it? review! **

**also a thank you to all my reviewers! you guys rock like no one else rocks! bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**another part written by queen! a bit discriptive but nothing deep i can assure you**

**I own nothing except Gen! Storm and Akuhamen rightfully belong to queen**

**now on with the fic!**

**Storms side:**

"Witch Storm! By order of the Pharaoh you are under arrest for suspected treason!" The guards said.

Storm's face, which had once been scared and surprised, had faded into her stony demeanor. "And just what…" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Has the Pharaoh found me treasonous of?"

The guard smirked at her, as if he felt he'd triumphed over the snarky sorceress. "Intent to kill."

Storm didn't show any signs of surprise, but was anyone really shocked by that? "What proof does the Pharaoh have of this?" Storm asked calmly.

"A golden knife was found among your things, along with expressed hatred for the Pharaoh."

"So, my owning a knife is enough for me to be arrested?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guards smirk deepened. "This knife was from Kul Elna. Only those with vile intent own weapons or items from that cursed pitiable land. Disgusting, that you would even own one."

"I don't. At least it wouldn't be mine." Storm replied her features twitched with annoyance.

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry… but your trial will begin later today. Until then you will be locked in your room. Sealed by Muhad. That way, your dark magic can't help you escape." The guard turned and left. Behind him flashed the always 'competent' Muhad. Sealing the door.

Once the footsteps had died down Storm turned to the closet. "I blame you… You just _had _to let her steal that knife."

"I didn't let her do ANYTHING! I was six ok? Give me a break!" Akefia hissed, stepping out of the closet.

"Why should I? You are of no use to me. You have no magic as far as I can tell. So getting out of here won't depend on you pitiful thief." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "So stay out of my way."

"Pitiful!" He shouted. "I'm far from pitiful! I'm the Ra damned Thief King!"

"I'm familiar… I was there when you pulled that stunt with the old pharaoh's sarcophagus. I just don't think you're capable enough." She sighed.

Akefia was livid. He'd never been so casually insulted by anyone. He glared at her angrily.

"And making faces at me, oh childish Thief King, won't save Gen from my brother." Storm added, sitting on the bed. She crossed one leg over the other, the white and blue linen dress with the slash up the leg, slid up her leg, comfortably resting on one side of her body. Fitting in with how she was sitting at the moment. "Now getting out of here will be difficult. Muhad's magic is light… that sort of cancels out my magic."

"Ah… how the mighty sorceress has fallen." Akefia said smugly.

"Do you _want _to create a rise out of me?" Storm raised an eyebrow at the thief. "Cause it takes a lot more than that to make me angry."

Akefia shrugged, as if he didn't care, when it was obvious that he did. The calm look on Storm's face drove him insane! It looked as if she didn't care. Gen was about to be hurt! Gen was about to be raped! And this girl who'd been so protective of her, didn't care now. At least her appearance told him that.

"Hmm… I could send my shadows out and unlock the door… unless Muhad put a barrier up…" Storm continued thinking out loud.

"Don't you care?" Akefia snapped, unable to take it any longer.

Storm looked up at him eyebrows arched. "About?" She asked.

"Gen!" He shouted. "Don't you care what's happening to her?"

Storm shook for a moment, then slowly she stood up, making her way to the thief. She was oddly quiet before punching Akefia, upper-cutting to the bottom of his jaw. The resounding crack was from Akefia falling to the floor. Storm slipped her foot on top of his crotch, grinding in. A _**very**_pissed off look on her face.

"Of course I care. You heard what I told her. He. Fucking. Raped. Me. And he's my brother. The horrors he'd put her through _because_ she's not related to him." She pressed her foot in harder, making Akefia cry out in pain. "You dare think that _I don't care_? I may be messed up… but I'm not without a heart."

Storm's sandaled foot crushing vulnerable parts, accompanied with her pissed off look… oddly a turn on for Akefia, a masochist at heart. He shook the emotion, focusing on the problem at hand.

Storm searched his mind, hoping to find a thought of anguish or apology. Instead… she found some sort of warmer thought, she couldn't quite hear it… but she pulled her foot off of him quickly, hoping that wasn't what she thought it was.

"You sicken me Thief King… Get your facts straight before accusing _me_ of anything. You'll lose that way." Storm said, taking her seat on the bed again.

"Didn't the guards just win without facts?" Akefia panted, sitting up.

Storm shot him a dirty look. "No, they merely slowed me down. I haven't lost yet. Bloody son of Kul Elna, I don't lose often."

"You insult Gen when you call me that." Akefia pointed out.

Storm smirked. "I thought Gen was a girl. I do believe I said Bloody _Son_ of Kul Elna, not Bloody _Daughter_ of Kul Elna. I have not insulted her, and quite frankly you cannot tell me what I can and can't do. I'll call you what I wish." She turned her head huffily, staring at the wall.

There was a moment of silence that passed, both of them surrounded by a stiff air. Neither liked each other much, and this stiffness was NOT helping the situation at all.

"I don't understand. I thought he wanted you. Why did he go after Gen?" Akefia asked, breaking the silence.

"Because she happens to be someone I…" Storm scowled, feeling mushy. "Care about. He likes crushing that, the feeling of having something secure. He did so much more than just," She gulped. "Hurt me… he helped in the rest of my family's murder. He forced me to watch, I held my younger brother in my arms as he died…" She clutched at the amulet around her neck, closing her eyes in memory.

Suddenly a pair of arms was around her. Storm's eyes snapped open to see Akefia holding her.

"I know the feeling. Watching your loved ones die… it hurts so much, and you can't do anything to get them back." He whispered softly. "To find out that Gen was still alive after all these years… that she hadn't been taken away and killed… I was so relieved. Sometimes you just _gotta_ cry."

Storm trembled in the embrace, suddenly she felt something wet on her cheeks. Touching them lightly she started making strange gasping noises.

Storm had started crying.

For the first time in 12 years, Storm was crying. It scared her at first, not having experienced this in so long, but slowly she started crying louder. Burying her face in the cloth of Akefia's red cloak.

Crying for the brother she held to his dying breath.

Crying for her mother who took her place.

Crying for all the hardships she'd faced without them.

Crying for the pain her oldest brother had put her through.

Just crying endlessly. Akefia patiently letting her. She felt right, she felt relieved to cry. And then it hit her.

An all new emotion she'd never felt before. She knew this emotion even though she'd never had it before. She'd heard all about this one in stories and seen it in real life.

Love.

The only time she'd felt love was for her family all those years ago. But this was rapture! The fluttering in her stomach, her heart racing, hoping he couldn't hear it… It all scared her but she didn't want it to end. This must be the feeling Gen had explained to her once, she had called it warm and wonderful. And that's what it felt like to Storm.

By this point, Storm found her tears not to be ones of sorrow, but of relief. She'd not been able to cry in years, not even when thinking of her brother Nutam. She felt as if she'd been redeemed, as If she'd been forgiven. The weight lifted off her chest and with it went her tears.

She now knew she was in love for sure. Akefia had opened up her sealed heart, the one that held no emotion until now. He understood her, like Gen had, but also more than Gen had. Storm didn't care, she had found someone. Now the only question was… Did Akefia love her back?

~Silent Ones~

Akuhamen was very pleased, sated. He'd had his fun with Gen, who now lay on the floor whimpering and bleeding. It was Storm's turn, she had broken her promise after all.

He smirked and kicked the girl on the floor lightly.

"Very nice… I can see why you're the Pharaoh's favorite plaything." He chuckled lightly, Gen looked up at him weakly. "I'm off… do whatever the hell you want." And with that he left.

~Silent Ones~

Footsteps could be heard coming at the door. Storm and Akefia looked at the door quickly, Akefia scrambling to hide.

Slowly the door opened, revealing Akuhamen's devious grin.

"You've been disobedient dear sister. You told Gen, I heard you." He snickered, closing the door and locking it.

**Akefia's POV**

Storm froze in fear, clutching the amulet tightly. The doors of the closet rattled almost unnoticeably, but Storm shook her head pointedly at the closet door.

Akuhamen smirked, thinking she was shaking her head out of fear. "Oh don't worry dear sister. I'm too spent to do anything like what I did to the Harlem girl…" Akuhamen's chuckles drowned out Akefia's snarling.

Akefia wanted to kill him, he'd hurt Gen… and he was about to hurt Storm. He didn't really know why he cared about the Spell Caster, but right now he did.

"Still, I can make you regret what you've done. There are other ways to keep my promise." He approached her slowly, Storm taking steps back until she tripped and fell back on the bed. Akuhamen was on her in seconds.

"Still so vulnerable…" He reached for her linen shirt, tugging at it until it ripped. Storm flinched and whimpered, not moving out of pure fear.

Akefia was snarling furiously, he was about to leave the closet when he caught Storm's eye, pleading with the Thief King not to interfere.

Why though?

**Storm's POV**

She didn't want Akefia getting in the middle of this… she feared that if they angered Akuhamen, then he'd hurt Gen again.

Akuhamen's hands wandered, she shuddered at the touch. He was slowly tearing her clothing, and it scared her more than it did when he'd done it the first time.

Back then it was quick.

Now… it was meant for her torture.

It suddenly ripped a little too low for her comfort, not low enough to expose her, but enough to make her start sobbing.

"A-Akuhamen… p-please don't…" She was crying now. "P-please!" She was reduced to pleading, something she'd never do.

Akuhamen smirked, his hands roaming in places that made her uncomfortable. She sobbed louder, and Akefia had enough.

Diabound slithered out of the closet, angrily making its way toward Akuhamen. The boy looked terrified and bolted out the door.

Storm sat up and watched as the enchanted door locked them in again, shaking in trepidation. Akefia crawled out of the closet and sat down next to her, pulling the slipping blue and white cloth so it sat where it was supposed to.

The door slammed open again, Gen on the other side now, her clothes tattered, and Gen's eyes widened in horror and surprise at what she saw.

Storm in a very compromising position… and Akefia, holding the torn cloth of her shirt.

**sooooo do you like? hate? love? tell us! review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok then heres the next chapter of Gens story! **

**Warning: there is a big use of the F word, you have been warned!**

**I dont own Yugioh or Storm, only Gen belongs to me**

She stood there deadpan, her eyes widened in horror of the situation at hand. She couldn't believe it! Akefia wouldn't dare! But her eyes told her another story that was completely different. The shock and surprise of Storm crying and Akefia sitting on top of her like that. It rendered her silent for surprisingly longer than two minutes.

"What the hell?" She said in a small voice, barley above a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear it.

"G-gen! Uuuuh I can explain!" Akefia stuttered with wide eyes

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shrieked her shocked face turning into a look of rage.

"Gen! I swear I-"_  
><em>  
>"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" She shrieked.<br>She grabbed the nearest thing to her (which happened to be a lamp holder) and threw it, her aim struck true when Akefia fell to the floor with a giant lump on his head. Gen was surprised when Storm jumped off the bed and ran to help him up. So it wasn't rape? Then what was it? Where they WILLING? While she was being- oh Ra this was too much to handle.

"So this is what you've been doing while I was being tortured?" she questioned, tears now streaming down her red cheeks in a never-ending flow. She backed away and tried and open the door, she became frustrated when it didn't open.

"Don't waste your time Gen it's sealed with magic, none of us can get out" Storm said in an annoyed voice.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she screamed. Storm almost jumped at her sudden outburst, she almost never screamed like that, especially not at her, it somewhat pissed her off.

"Stop acting like a child!" Storm said. Gen refused to look at her, she refused to listen to any of them, and her heart was shattered, torn apart piece by piece and stomped on. She wouldn't listen or look at them but blindly continued trying to open the door; she slammed herself against it over and over till she hurt her arms. She felt hands on her shoulders, rough, big and gripping hands, she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Gen please let me explain" Akefia whispered "what happened was-" he was cut short when a 'SLAP' rang out in the almost silent room. The stinging in Akefia's face was almost impossible, Gen would never slap him, never in her life, but the red hand print on his left cheek screamed otherwise.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Gen growled, her eyes flashing crimson.

Those eyes scared him, those weren't Gen's eyes, no, Gen's eyes were always full of life and mischief, ever watchful and playful, but this girl's eyes were filled with hate, betrayal and above all, pain. The spark of life was extinguished, her playful and happy demeanor shattered, she was stopped of all she used to be, all that remained was a shadow of the beautiful girl that he considered a sister, it was then that Akefia realized that the men who attacked their home really had taken and killed her. The next thing either of them new, Storm had torn Akefia away from Gen, gripping gens shoulders painfully.

"Gen! Get a grip! If you're really my best friend you'll let both of us explain!" Storm shouted, shaking Gen slightly. Gen blinked as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks, she wanted to listen to her, to let her explain, to realize her mistake and apologize, she wanted to forget this ever happened but something was holding her back, what was it? She wanted to know! What was keeping her separated from the friends she loved so much?

_**'You mean you don't know?' **_a new voice entered her mind. She jumped slightly at the voice she once thought to be her own.

_'Who are you?'_ she demanded _'why are you keeping me like this?' _the new voice chuckled

_**'My dear, I am you'**_ it said. By now Gen could tell the new voice was female.

_'You are me? What do you mean?' _she mentally asked, panic rising in her heart.

_**'I am your hatred, your grudges, your anger, I am your Ka!' **_the voice said.

Gen's eyes widened, she had never known that she had a Ka; well of course she had a Ka, but not like this! And certainly not talking to her and keeping her from being her normal self. Ka's were monsters created by your anger and soul, you can will them to come out and serve you or protect you but that was it, they almost never took control or spoke to you.

_**'Let me out!'**_ her Ka demanded _**'set me free mistress! I want blood!'**_

Her eyes widened even further at what her Ka was demanding, in other words it wanted to be let out so it can kill everyone. But she could never allow that!

_'No! I won't let you!' _Gen said to her demonic side. Oooh the demon did not like that.

_**'WHAT? You dare say no? Then I shall come out myself!'**_ her Ka screamed. Gen cringed at the sudden outburst, and then at the pounding in her head, she instinctively reached up and clutched her head in pain and whimpered.

"Gen! Answer me!" Storm shouted, shaking her a little more "what's wrong with you?"

"Run..." Gen answered as she felt her conciseness be overtaken "its coming!" and then it all went

**Agh! so short, but next the next Gens side will be longer I promise!**

**reveiws for me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen: Yo, Thought I'd do this, this time. Sorry if it sucks Neva backed me into a writing corner; it took a while for me to write out of it.**

**Storm: Queen and Neva own nothing.**

**Queen: I own you…**

**Storm: Shut up Hikari-ichi…**

Storm thought that if she confessed that Gen was actually her best friend… that Gen would calm down. Instead, it seemed to drive her insane.

"Gen? What's going on?" Akefia said slowly, getting to his feet.

Storm looked Gen over; she'd seen this type of insanity before. But… there was only one place she'd _ever_ seen it! In a Senen Trial.

Gen could only be struggling with one of those monsters… their owners called them a "Ka".

"Oh Ra…" Storm sighed; she tried not to show her excitement and interest that was conflicting with her worry for Gen.

"What?" Akefia shouted.

"Dumbass…" Storm snapped at Akefia. "I think… I think she might have one of those shadow monsters within her."

Akefia sighed in relief. "Oh, that's not so bad."

"It's hurting her!" Storm screamed at him, he was being really dense. "And we can't run anywhere! The door won't open!"

Gen was losing the power to fight, Storm had to act as fast as she could, with the little knowledge she had. Using the power of her anklet, the one she'd created by killing her own 99, she tried to suppress the power of the violent Ka inside her friend.

Storm placed her hands on Gen's, though the other girl writhed, though she was unconscious.

**"**_**Get away filthy street witch!"**_A different voice was emitted from Gen's body. It rang with a certain malevolence that only Storm could manage. _**"You will NOT stand in my way!"**_

Storm allowed magic to pour through the physical connection she had by touching Gen's hands. The creature let out an inhuman scream, thrashing about trying to shake Storm's hands from her. But the Spell Caster held fast, letting magic cover Gen's body. Slowly the thrashing stopped. Gen still lay there unconscious, but her thrashing had finally stopped.

"G-Gen?" Storm said, crouching down next to her friend.

Gen opened her eyes, they no longer burned red. She sat up slowly, looking around and remembering why she was mad in the first place.

Before she could tell both of them off again, Storm embraced Gen, holding her tightly.

"Thank Ra…" The Spell Caster whispered.

"S-Storm?" Gen said. She was both freaked out and very happy at the same time.

After sitting in silence long enough, Storm drew back and helped Gen up.

"You going to let us explain now?" Storm asked.

Gen nodded silently as both of her friends opened their mouths to tell her what had happened…

~Silent Ones~

Atem laughed to himself, everything was perfect. So very perfect.

That nosy Spell Caster would be dead by tomorrow, her brother would have his fun before then, the stupid Thief King was out of his way, and Gen would be his forever.

No one could stop him now.

**DEAL WITH THE SHORTNESS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi y'all! sorry for such a long wait! *ducks because of the stuff being thrown at her* IM SORRY! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! DONT KILL ME! **

**Gen: Neva doesnt own Yu-gi-oh, simple as that. **

**on with the fic!**

**~Neva-chanluvsmonsters101~**

Gen scanned the area, she found herself in a complete darkness nothing but black as far as the eye can see. She heard laughter, screaming, and demonic chanting at the same time. She whimpered, never feeling this scared in her life. What had happened to her? She thought hard, trying to conjure up the memories. She couldn't remember how she got here. Where was here anyway? Memories flooded back to her, Storm, Akefia, lamp, thrown at Akefia, Storm's confession, demon voice, blacked out. That's how she got here.

Gen tried to move, she had to get back to them, she had to tell Storm she was sorry, she had to find out why her Ka wanted blood so badly. Her body wouldn't respond, she looked down and saw shadows wrapping around her feet, she struggled. Then she heard that same demonic voice again.

**'Let me go mistress' **it said **'let me go and you will be fine'**

"No!" Gen said "I won't let you control me!"

The thing was silent for a while. For a moment Gen thought it listened.

For a moment.

The shadows began creeping up her leg. No, they weren't creeping up, were pulling her down, dragging her under.

"Stop it!" she demanded "stop it right now!" her Ka laughed, the eerie sound made Gen shudder.

**'Poor mistress, poor, poor, naive little mistress' **it cooed with mockery clear in its voice.

"Who are you?" Gen demanded

**'You may call me Necrofear' **it hissed. The shadows dragged her farther down; they were up to her waist at that point. Gen desperately tried to pull herself out. The shadows just wrapped themselves around her arms, creeping up her shoulders. Gen struggled to keep her chin above them. Tears began to flow, Gen had never felt so terrified in her life, she didn't want to die this way, she couldn't.

"Release me at once!" she commanded "do you hear me? I said release me!"

Her Ka ignored her. Like it was busy somewhere else. Gen closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

Surprisingly it never came. Gen opened her eyes when she felt warmth flood her body, the shadows fell away and light broke through.

"Gen?" she heard a voice call. That voice, it was Storm's voice! Gen reached out toward he light, it enveloped her body. She opened her eyes; she was back in Storm's room. She shakily sat up, and she stared at her two friends, part of her still wanting to give them a piece of her mind. Before she could do anything Storm wrapped her in a hug, Gen sat there in shock. Storm never hugged her unless she begged her to "thank Ra" she whispered

"S-Storm?" she asked shakily, wondering if her friend was in her right mind. Storm pulled away, looking her in the eye.

"Are you ready to listen now?" she asked. Gen nodded, not wanting to go through what she did again.

Fifteen minutes later Gen cursed herself for being a complete moron, she felt horrible for the ways she acted. She apologized over and over again until Storm got annoyed

"Ok Gen, we get it, you can shut up now" She sighed. Gen blushed.

"Great, now that that's taken care of" Akefia sighed "we need a way to get out of here"

The room fell silent. Each racking their brains for ideas.

"Storm, can't you use a teleporting spell?" Gen suggested

"No, I can't teleport all of us at once, it would take too much energy" she growled.

"Well there has to be _something_ we can-" Akefia slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sssh! Listen!" he whispered. The sound of pounding feet came from outside, then soon the unlocking of the door.

"Hide!" Gen hissed and shoved him in the closet yet again. Akefia was starting to despise this closet.

The guards burst through the door, Atem and Akuhamen leading them.

"It's here my lord! The shadow monster! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Akuhamen cried. Pointing accusingly at the girls. Atem's eyes narrowed, a shadow monster would be a huge threat to him and his kingdom. It needed to be exterminated at once.

"where is it then Akuhamen?" he crossed his arms. Daring the man to give him a wrong answer. Akuhamen gulped and pointed to the closet.

_'No!' _Gen thought. The guards approached the closet on Atem's command. Inside Akefia covered himself in clothes and shrank back into a corner. The guards threw the closet open and peered inside.

"Nothing sir!" they reported. Gen hid her surprise. Where the hell was Akefia? She then spotted his toe and a part of his sandal poking out. She surprised the urge to giggle.

"Pharaoh, perhaps you will allow me to search?" Muhad piped up, oh shit, Gen didn't notice him there. Atem nodded, giving the silent command to use his magic. Storm and Gen paled.

_'No...no no no no no!' _Gen thought.

Muhad released the power of his item, the magic spread through the room, then reached the closet. Diabound and Necrofear out. Gen collapsed and Akefia spilled out of the closet. Atem raised his eyebrows in surprise. He never knew Gen's Ka was a shadow monster. He didn't like it. At all.

"ARREST THEM!" he commanded "and take Gen to my chambers"

The guards sprung into action, they grabbed Gen and Akefia, and tried to grab Storm. She pushed them back with her magic and attempted to kill the guards that held Gen. She was quickly blocked and pinned down by Muhad's magic.

"NO!" Gen struggled, kicking the guard in the soft spot and trying to run. Akuhamen grabbed her before she reached the door.

"Shall I take her to your chambers milord?" he asked, using the Kiss-ass act again.

"Yes, quickly" he replied. After he dragged the screaming woman down the hall he turned back to his other prisoners.

"Sorceress Storm, your actions have proven your crimes, you will be tried as soon as the sun rises" he declared "take them away!"

Atem smirked in victory, watching Storm and Akefia be dragged away. He had the thief, and the witch, soon he would have Gen. The thought sent shivers of delight through his body. In truth he didn't want to be so harsh, but she denied him, she brought it upon herself. Now she would pay, by watching her friends die, later he would remind her of how kind he was by letting her live. Her actions were punishable by banishment to the shadow realm.

**~Neva-chanluvsmonsters101~**

**so do you like it? huh? huh? do ya? rewiew and tell us! I need to know if we still have fans!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen: I'm glad Neva finally wrote her chapter, now I guess it's my turn. Arrgs, writing corners suck Neva! Guess I'm writing this from the prison cell.**

**Tira: When do I come in?**

**Queen: Once this part is over. Shut up and let me write.**

**LETSA GO 030**

The cell was cold, the stone cut up her arms and legs. Storm took note of how quiet it was. She was alone again. She hated being alone. She had been alone for most of her life, and Gen was going to get hurt again! She felt so awful, Gen was the closest thing to family she had. And Akefia… she definitely felt strongly for him, life just started getting good for her, why did it have to end now? Akuhamen ruined everything! She'd cry, but that'd mean she'd given up. And she wouldn't give up to the likes of him.

"Dammit!" She swore, pounding at the ground and cutting up her hand. The cell had been covered with charms that prevented her from doing magic.

"You can't help it anymore. She's going to get hurt, and it's all your fault!" Akefia said from the cell next over.

"How is it MY fault my brother is a pervert? I thought it was clear that I didn't want you helping me! If YOU hadn't sent that Ka of yours out to help me, my brother wouldn't have told Atem about it!" Storm said.

"So you wanted to be raped by your brother then?"

"No, but I didn't want her in trouble! So don't blame me! It wasn't my damn fault!"

She could heard his chains rattling, followed by a deep sigh. He acted like such a child! It was everyone's fault but his! Granted, he was sixteen, even if that made him an adult, he was still young. Yet it didn't change the weird fill that came to her when he was around.

"FUCK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME A SWEAR!" She shouted, gripping at her blood red hair.

"Just figure that out did you?" Akefia snorted from his cell.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. You're not even trying to get out! She's with Atem you idiot! He's not at all good at keeping it in his pants!" Storm yelled, throwing a loose rock against the wall. "At least work with me! If my brother wins, everything is over! He'll have won favor with Atem and that can't be good!"

"If I could move my hands closer together, I'd get out, but as it is they're as far apart from each other that I can't move them close to myself, and my nose itches dammit! I know what kind of danger we're in! I was almost at my goal too! I would have had him killed, but NO! It's your fault! If you hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have to fucking worry about whether or not you'd hurt her!"

"What is it with you? Blaming me for everything? You don't seem to understand, she doesn't either! There's a fucking reason I haven't told her to go away! And no, it's not just cuz we're similar! I'm sure she's not over that massacre! Clearly you aren't either! And I don't blame her! It was horrible!"

"You have no fucking idea! You won't ever have an idea of how bad it was!"

"You really are stupid aren't you? I held my little brother in my arms as he bled to death! I watched my parents get tortured! My mother sacrificed herself to save my life! I know more than you think I do!"

"You didn't watch your whole village die off for dumb ass items! You didn't watch them melt into gold!"

Storm got quiet. "… I-I did see it."

"Wha-"

"I saw the whole thing. I was eight at the time, I killed a boy in cold blood for saying shit about the fact I didn't have parents. I was covered in so much blood, I guess the soldiers thought I'd already been hurt and was going to die… I saw the whole thing."

"You… does Gen know?"

"No, I never told her. I figured the less I talk about Kul Elna, the happier she'd be."

Akefia paused. "I was wrong… you do care."

Storm stopped herself before she could cry, this whole situation becoming too much for her.

"Yeah… I guess I do."

~Silent Ones~

Morning came all too quickly, Muhad was the one who dragged Storm from her cell, while it took three or four men to take Akefia without trouble. There was nothing you could do but give up. There was no opening for escape, that didn't mean they went nicely. Storm was constantly trying to summon magic of some sort, and Akefia was struggling the whole way.

Shoved straight into the throne room, Storm scowled at Atem who sat smugly on his throne. He thought he'd won. But this wasn't over, she'd get revenge. She had to. So she did something she hadn't done in years.

She flashed a smile at Gen.

Soon it would be over, she said nothing to anyone as the shadows engulfed her, she was banished. The shadow realm was her home now. It wasn't as cold as she expected, she felt more at home than she had in years.

There was a creature with her as well, something she'd never seen before. It had brown hair and blue skin and looked liked one of those creatures. It smiled at her.

"Well who the hell are you?" Storm asked, her voice echoing in the darkness.

The creature grinned wider. "Elf."

"I guess you're gonna keep me company then huh?"

Elf nodded, something about her… made Storm feel safe. She could only guess this creature was her Ka, the rest of eternity seemed good now…

~Silent Ones~

"…Help!" A voice cried in the darkness, Storm's eyes bolted open.

"Help I'm scared! I don't know where to go!"

Where was this voice coming from? It had been so long since Storm had heard a human, she ran for it, chasing the voice. She was so fucking eager to get out of that place! There was a light! IT WAS THERE! The light engulfed her and everything was warmer. She was standing in front of a girl who looked almost exactly like her, only the girl's bangs were an odd purple. Upon closer inspection, Storm noticed her skin was a creamy paler color than it had previously been.

"You called?" Storm said with a smirk.

"I… I'm lost… what are you doing in my head?" The girl asked.

"In your head? Is that what this place is? I best not argue with shadow magic." Storm replied.

"Can you get me out of here? I was on a field trip… I got lost."

She got an idea, this world would be hers. She would fucking rule it if it was the last thing she did! It had to be hers! They would pay for stuffing her in the shadow realm for so long.

"I can… but there's a price." Storm's voice was smooth, it scared the girl.

"What is it?"

"You have to let me use your body for my own purposes. Agreed? I'll protect you and help you, if you let me borrow your body."

"I dunno… is there a rule against making a deal with a spirit?"

"No, I'm not one to screw you over if that's what you mean. I keep my promises."

"Um… okay. I'll let you, you seem nice enough."

"Alright. Now tell me… what is your name, little one?"

"I-I'm Tira."

"This will be very interesting, Tira."

**Queen: I guess this is where I'll end it. I'm gonna enjoy this cuz now we're in real time. Kdfjlkdjalkjflkdjklf**

**Tira: YAY! I'm in this now!**

**Queen: Only a little longer before Neva joins us. Then me I guess… I love writing this story.**

**(Neva: Reviews make us work faster Btw! OwO)**


	12. Announcement

**ATTENTION.  
><strong>so its been months since I even looked at my profile here. and I'm very surprised to see that a few people recently like my stories. As such I apologize for my absence. As you can imagine, a lot has changed. my writing style, level of maturity, grammar.  
>I'll be completely honest and say that some of the stories on my list make me wince a bit. (holy shit there are like no capital letters dear god why did I say that why the fuck did I even think writing this was a good idea)<br>So, I'll be taking some of these stories down and revamping the rest of them. The one's I'm planning on keeping are:  
><em><strong>YU-GI-OH Genderbend.<strong>_This one has probably been my most popular story when it comes to reviews. I was and still am very surprised that people liked it so much. So I'll treat the loyal watchers to a better version. one that isn't so confusing (I hope.)  
><em><strong>Gen's story. <strong>_Gen's character has a very special place in my heart, as does the co-author who owns the character Storm. That being said, I am going to write a completely different version of this story as I've changed up her backstory. I have yet to decide if I will put it on Fictionpress or leave it here. Let me know what you guys want me to do.  
><em><strong>Light and Dark.<strong>_ I really want to keep this one. But I feel like I'm beating a dead horse with this one. I will consider it carefully, Stay tuned.

I can't garuntee fast work. I am a senior in Highschool and I have no internet at home. But I will try my best! Thank you all again!

-Neva


End file.
